


Von Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, MXTX-Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another side, M/M, Nostalgia, Romantik, WangXian, Wei Wuxian hat Geburstag, sfw
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Happy Birthday, Wei Wuxian! Hast du schon gehört? Dein Mann liebt dich so sehr! Bitte lies seine Briefe, die er über all die Jahre geschrieben und vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgen hat! Sie sind alle an dich gerichtet!PS: Vielleicht werde ich mehr Episoden auf deutsch schreiben, dann unter dem Titel„Hanguang-Juns Briefe“:-)!Disclaimer:Das von mir unter diesem Fanfiction eingefügte Lied, basiert auf der Hörspieladaption vom Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades. Dieser Song ist ein Duett der beiden Sprecher und ist unglaublich poetisch. Meins hier, ist nur ein sehr, sehr grober, unwürdiger Versuch, die Worte frei ins deutsche zu adaptieren! Es handelt sich auf keinen Fall um eine wortgetreue Übersetzung! Meine Hauptquelle ist das Hörspiel und diverse Übersetzungsschnipsel aus vielen, vielen Google-Suchen!





	Von Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [From Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259088) by [FreeMindandSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul)

> Das ich es noch rechtzeitig geschafft habe, eine Geburtstagsgeschichte für Wei Wuxian zu schreiben, habe ich vor allem @iarrod auf Twitter zu verdanken!
> 
> Hier könnt ihr den Song hören:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJvGRb3TkM8

Von Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Gipfeln der Wolkenkanzel und der Wind frischte ein wenig auf. Die Kaninchen auf der Wiese kuschelten sich enger aneinander. Die Luft roch nach Kräutern und Heu. Die Schüler schlossen ihr Training ab, räumten auf und begaben sich zurück in ihre Gemächer. Alle hatten Hunger. Sie unterhielten sich gedämpft und bemühten sich sehr, keinen Lärm zu verursachen. 

Etwas Abseits des Trubels, befand sich der Raum der Stille. Kerzen und Öllämpchen tauchten diesen in sanftes Licht. Ab und zu raschelten Papier und Pinsel. Sandelholzduft erfüllte den ganzen Raum, wie eine belebende Brise, streichelte Wei Wuxians Nase und ließ ihn lächeln. Unwillkürlich atmete er etwas tiefer ein, legte seinen Pinsel beiseite, mit dem er die Journale der Lan - Ordensschüler korrigiert hatte und blickte auf. Lan Wangji saß ihm gegenüber. Aufrecht und würdevoll, wie immer. Er legte gerade ein Journal auf den Erledigt - Stapel und nahm sich das Letzte. Doch Wei Wuxian entging nicht, wie Lan Wangjis Blick kurz über Wei Wuxians Pinsel auf dem Tisch glitt und dann weiter wanderte, bis ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Lan Zhan, ich bin fertig mit der Korrektur der Nachtjagd - Notizen der Jungen. Was ist mit dir?“

„Mhm. Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten.“

„In Ordnung!“

Wei Wuxian grinste, nahm sich einen kleinen Krug Lächeln des Kaisers, schenkte sich ein und schnupperte genüsslich daran, bevor er ihn austrank. Lan Wangji konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf sein eigenes Gesicht stahl, während er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wie Wei Wuxians Nase auf und ab wackelte, wie bei einem Kaninchen. Lan Wangji zerbrach fast seinen Pinsel. Er schaute schnell wieder weg. Irgendwie musste er dieses letzte Journal fertig bekommen.  
Schließlich war dies ein ganz besonderer Tag und selbst Lan Qiren hatte nichts dagegen, als Lan Wangji ihn gebeten hatte, diesen Tag frei nehmen zu dürfen. Die einzige Bedingung war, die Journale zu korrigieren. 

Inzwischen hatte Wei Wuxian den zweiten Krug aufgemacht. Diesmal schnupperte er an dem Krug, nahm das Papiersiegel, drehte es eine Weile zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und sah schließlich strahlend auf:  
„Lan, Zhan, Lan Zhan, schau her!“  
„...“  
„Lan Zhan, schau doch!“  
„Mhm.“

Wei Wuxian hatte geschickt aus dem Deckelpapier des Kruges einen Kranich gefaltet und schob ihn zu Lan Zhan herüber. Dann trank er den Rest des Weines aus. 

Lan Wangji zögerte eine Weile, dann streckte er seine Hand vorsichtig aus, um den Papierkranich zu nehmen. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten sanft das Papiertierchen, strichen vorsichtig über den gefalteten Korpus. Dann nahm er die Figur und setzte diese auf seine Handfläche um sie näher zu betrachten. Wei Wuxians Handarbeit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Lan Wangji schlug die Augen nieder, während sein Herz einen Sprung machte und er fieberhaft überlegte, wo er dieses Kunstwerk sicher unterbringen konnte. Nachdem er sich jede Kante und Falz des Papierkranichs eingeprägt hatte, sah er wieder auf. 

Wei Wuxian hatte seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt, seinen Kopf daraufgelegt und die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging tief und regelmäßig.

„...“

Lan Wangji schaute liebevoll auf seinen friedlich schlummernden Mann und flüsterte ganz, ganz leise:

„Wei Ying.“

Er bekam keine Reaktion. Langsam erhob sich Lan Wangji, den Papierkranich immer noch in der Hand. Er legte ihn neben seiner Zither ab, nahm dann seine äußere Robe und deckte Wei Wuxian damit zu. Dieser kuschelte sich instinktiv tiefer in die, bis in seine Träume reichende, Wärme. Lan Wangji strich ihm noch eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar. 

Dann wandte er sich ab, legte neues Sandelholz - Räucherwerk in das Gefäß, nahm die Journale an sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Er musste noch etwas beschaffen. Etwas sehr Wichtiges Er flüsterte:

„Bis gleich.“

Geräuschlos verließ Lan Wangji den Raum der Stille, legte die korrigierten Journale in den Unterrichtsraum, so dass sie für den nächsten Tag bereit lagen und eilte dann hinüber zum Bücher - Pavillon. Gott sei Dank, sah niemand, wie er mit wehenden Ärmeln und flatternden Haaren über die überdachten Korridore der Wolkenkanzel rannte. Ein wenig beschämt dachte er bei sich, ‚Lächerlich.‘

Lan Wangji betrat den stillen Bücher - Pavillon und begab sich direkt in den „verbotenen“ Teil, in dem der Lan - Orden sein geheimes Wissen aufbewahrte. Lan Wangji ignorierte die vorderen Regalreihen. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und er fühlte, wie sich seine Hände leicht ballten.

Er war auf der Suche nach alten Aufzeichnungen. Seinen alten Aufzeichnungen, die er über 13 Jahre lang mehr oder weniger regelmäßig geführt hatte. ‚Wo war es noch gleich?‘, dachte er. Schließlich blieb er vor einem eher unscheinbaren Mahagoni - Regal stehen und ging langsam in die Knie. 

Ein Kistchen aus glatt poliertem Kiefernholz, dekoriert mit zierlichen Blattgoldintarsien, die im Wind treibende Wolken darstellten, stand unter dem Regal. Lan Wangji holte es hervor. Eine feine Staubschicht lag darauf. Er schaute vorsichtshalber einmal nach links, einmal nach rechts und pustete erst heftig über die Oberfläche und wischte dann mit einem Zipfel seines Gewandes darüber. Die Blattgoldintarsien schimmerten verheißungsvoll im sanften Zwielicht des Raumes. Das warme Schimmern spiegelte sich in Lan Wangjis Augen, während er still dachte, ‚Das wird ihn freuen.‘ Gelassen verließ er den Pavillon.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte Lan Wangji in den Raum der Stille zurück. Wei Wuxian schlief immer noch tief und fest. Lan Wangji atmete ganz leicht auf, erleichtert, es noch zurückgeschafft zu haben, bevor sein Mann wieder aufwachte. Und natürlich hatte Wei Wuxian sich so im Schlaf herumgerollt, dass er jetzt platt wie eine Flunder, mit weit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden lag. Lan Wangjis Robe hatte er dabei verloren. 

Lan Wangji schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, seine Lippen kräuselten sich bei diesem Anblick amüsiert. Er stellte das Kistchen lautlos auf den Tisch und machte sich daran, seinen Mann wieder zu zudecken. Anschließend setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, öffnete das Kistchen mit einem kleinen Zinnschlüssel und nahm die Briefe heraus. 

Es waren wirklich viele ...sehr, sehr viele. Er hatte damals über alles Mögliche, Ereignisse, Gefühle, gesellschaftliche Entwicklungen, über seine Fehler, aber auch über seine Erfolge geschrieben. Viele Betrachtungen über die anderen Orden, über Freunde und Familie, über die Lebenden und … die Toten. Während er die Briefe sichtete, hielt er plötzlich inne. Er spürte wie ihm ganz warm wurde und seine Ohrläppchen sogar ein wenig glühten. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Seufzen entfuhr ihm. Er hatte den Brief gefunden, oder vielmehr einen Tagebucheintrag in Briefform. Sein persönlichster vielleicht. 

Er hatte damals, er musste so zwischen 16 und 18 gewesen sein, ein Gedicht verfasst. Genauer gesagt ein Liebesgedicht. Aber kurze Zeit später überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und aus diesen Zeilen entstand schließlich ein Lied. Ein Lied, welches er für seine erste und letzte Liebe komponiert hatte. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, entstand das Lied eigentlich aus einer typisch jugendlichen Trotzreaktion heraus … ,Wie peinlich, das behalte ich wohl besser für mich.‘ Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass ausgerechnet dieses Lied sie beide am Ende über zwei Leben hinweg miteinander verbinden würde …

Wei Wuxian erwachte langsam. Es war draußen bereits dunkel, doch der Raum der Stille war hell erleuchtet. Wei Wuxian blinzelte. Überall standen neue Öllämpchen und Kerzen, der Tisch vor ihm war gedeckt mit Lotus - Schweinerippchen - Suppe, seinem Leib - und - Magen - Gericht. Der Duft durchzog den ganzen Raum und sein Magen fing laut an zu knurren. Er war richtig hungrig! Vom Tisch kam plötzlich ein sanftes „Pfff,...“, so als würde jemand über ihn lachen? 

Schnell sprang er auf und peinlich berührt, stammelte er unwillkürlich eine Entschuldigung:

„Oh…, es tut mir leid! Ich habe ja total verschlafen! Mein armer, armer Lan Zhan, du musst dich ja zu Tode gelangweilt haben ...schnell, schnell, sag mir was hast du ohne mich gemacht?“

„Entschuldigungen sind überflüssig zwischen uns. Setz dich. Iss.“

„Ahh, Lan Zhan! Was ist das? Schnüff...schnüff...doch nicht etwa Lotus - Schweinerippchen - Suppe?!?“

„Mhm.“

„Nur für mich? Danke! Danke! Danke!“

„Danke ist ebenfalls zwischen uns überflüssig. Ich liebe dich.“

„...“

Wei Wuxian blieb der Mund offen stehen und seine Wangen überzogen sich mit einem leichten rosa. Mit gesenktem Kopf nahm er endlich Platz und Lan Wangji reichte ihm mit gelassener Miene und ruhiger Hand die Suppe, die Wei Wuxian begeistert löffelte.

„Lan Zhan, du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, so lecker!“  
„Sprich nicht beim Essen.“  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja schon still. ...Lan Zhan?“  
„...“  
„Gut, gut, gut. Nachher.“  
„Mhm.“

Nach dem Essen räumte Lan Wangji ab und Wei Wuxian machte es sich auf der Veranda gemütlich.

Der Vollmond, die Bergluft, das Zirpen der Grillen und das Lächeln des Kaisers. Wei Wuxian war glücklich. Er saß locker und lässig auf seinem Kissen und blickte zu den Sternen empor. Manchmal kam ihm das Ganze hier noch immer wie ein Traum vor, aber es war die Realität und bei diesem Gedanken musste er leise vor sich hinkichern, weil diese Erkenntnis so simpel war. 

Er sah zurück, als er jemanden auf die Veranda kommen hörte. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, ganz in weiß, mit einem dünnen Stirnband und bernsteinfarbenen Augen erschien aus der Dunkelheit wie ein strahlendes Licht und ließ gar den Mond am Nachthimmel verblassen. Gelassen und würdevoll schien die Gestalt nicht einfach nur zu ihm zu kommen, sondern zu ihm zu schweben. Belustigt über sich selbst, dachte Wei Wuxian nur, ‚Ja, ich glaube, ich habe genug getrunken… Aber mal im Ernst, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Lan Wangji mein Mann ist...“. 

Lan Wangji hielt etwas im Arm. Er stellte ein Kiefernholzkistchen vor Wei Wuxian ab und kniete sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung neben ihn. Eine Weile blieben beide einfach still nebeneinander sitzen und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel. Schließlich fragte Wei Wuxian, der vor Neugierde fast platzte:

„Ähm.., Lan Zhan? Was ist das? Das Kistchen habe ich noch nie hier bei dir gesehen? Die Goldintarsien sind exquisit, woher stammt es?“

„Das Kistchen gehörte meiner Mutter.“

„...Deiner Mutter?“

„Mhm.“

Wei Wuxian ließ seine bereits ausgestreckte Hand wieder sinken, doch Lan Wangji hielt sie fest und legte Wei Wuxians Hand auf den Deckel. Das polierte Holz mit den Goldintarsien fühlte sich kühl und lebendig unter seinen Fingern an, während Lan Wangjis Handfläche einen warmen Kontrast auf Wei Wuxians Handrücken bildete. Unwillkürlich hielt Wei Wuxian seinen Atem an. Seine Finger fingen an zu kribbeln. Was war das? Energie floss durch seine Fingerspitzen und kleine Funken sprühten über die Goldeinlagearbeiten. Dieser Energiefluss fühlte sich so nostalgisch an, dass sich sein Herz zuschnürte. 

Lan Wangji beobachtete ihn genau von der Seite und als er bemerkte, wie Wei Wuxian vor Überraschung erstarrte, stahl sich erneut ein Lächeln in seinen Blick. Er hatte ihn überrascht und er gönnte sich, der kleinen Welle Stolz in seinem Inneren, einen Moment lang nachzuspüren. Doch dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf, während er seine Hand auf Wei Wuxians ruhen ließ und die Funken auf dem Gold heller erstrahlten. Die Funken bildeten ein Muster über den treibenden Wolken des Goldes: ein neunblättriger Lotus pulsierte auf. Dieser spiegelte sich in Wei Wuxians weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder. Er wagte es immer noch nicht sich zu rühren. 

Lan Wangji konnte nicht wegschauen. Damals wie heute, würde er niemals mehr wegschauen können. Leise und bedächtig fing er an zu erzählen:

„Dieses Kästchen war ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk von Lan Qiren an meine Mutter. Die Intarsien stammen jedoch von deiner Mutter. Es verbindet uns mit der Vergangenheit.“

„Lan Zhan…, was passiert hier gerade? Was ist das für eine Energie? Sie ist mir so vertraut...“

„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Aber ich habe eine Vermutung.“

„Und wie bist du in den Besitz dieses Schatzes gekommen?“

„Das ist einfach. Meine Mutter hatte es gut versteckt und eines Tages habe ich es zufällig gefunden. Aber das ist schon lange her.“

Mehr sagte Lan Wangji nicht dazu. Doch Wei Wuxian spürte instinktiv, dass da noch mehr war. Doch er fragte nicht weiter.  
‚Wenn Lan Wangji soweit ist, wird er mir es schon sagen.‘, dachte er sich.

Lan Wangji sah auf das Kistchen hinunter und plötzlich machte es ‚klack‘. Überrascht hob Lan Wangji eine Braue, als er bemerkte, dass sich der Deckel des Kistchens von selbst geöffnet hatte. Aber warum hatte sie dann ein Schloss für das Schlüsselchen aus Zinn? Ein Scherz, ein Ablenkungsmanöver? 

Wei Wuxian zog nun endgültig seine Hand weg, grinste spöttisch und machte eine einladende Geste in Lan Wangjis Richtung:  
„Nach euch, Hanguang-Jun.“

„Mhm.“

Lan Wangji hob den Deckel hoch, und ließ Wei Wuxian einen Blick in das Kistchen werfen. Dieser starrte auf den Inhalt und zog scharf die Luft ein:  
„Ohh, was sind das für Papiere? Etwa Geheime Schriften der Lan, die ich noch nicht kenne?“

Lan Wangji zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf. Er holte sichtbar Luft, schlug die Augen nieder und schwieg.

Wei Wuxian kicherte anzüglich:  
„Was ist denn das für eine Reaktion von dir? Hast du etwa Angst?“

„Nein.“

„Also? Raus mit der Sprache. Was ist das hier? Oh, warte, lass mich raten: das sind alles konfiszierte Pornoheftchen deiner Schüler?“

„Wei Ying!“

Wei Wuxian horchte auf, der Ton ließ ihn vibrieren und kanalisierte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ich höre.“

Lan Wangji betonte jedes Wort:  
„Das hier ist von Lan Wangji für Wei Wuxian. Ein Geschenk. Weil heute dein Geburtstag ist.“

Stille. Wei Wuxian blinzelte. Was war heute für ein Tag? Geburtstag? Seiner? Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und fing an laut loszulachen. Sein glockenhelles Lachen echote ungehemmt durch die Wolkenkanzel und Lan Qiren wälzte sich unwillkürlich im Bett hin und her. Er schien von körperlichen Schmerzen zu träumen.

Auf der nächtlichen Veranda wischte sich Wei Wuxian die Lach-Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Hahaha! Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte. Stimmt, ja, heute ist mein Geburtstag.“

Dann seufzte er kurz und ergänzte ungewöhnlich ernst:  
„Mein richtiger Geburtstag. Denn eigentlich habe ich ja zwei.“

„...“

Lan Wangji wartete geduldig ab, bis Wei Wuxian sich wieder im Griff hatte, schlug seine Ärmel zurück, beugte sich vor und nahm einen Brief, der ganz oben lag, aus dem Kistchen heraus. Mit einer anmutigen Geste überreichte er ihn Wei Wuxian:  
„Für dich. Lies.“

Wei Wuxian nahm den Brief:  
„Ich soll ihn hier und jetzt lesen?“

„Mhm. Das ist wichtig.“

Wei Wuxian murmelte:  
„Wichtig?“

Lan Wangji nickte beharrlich. Und Wei Wuxian, der diesem komplett entwaffnenden und unglaublich ehrlichen Blick noch nie hatte widerstehen können, öffnete automatisch den Umschlag. Seine Hände zitterten leicht. ‚Ich bin ganz aufgeregt! Was da wohl drin steht?‘

Er nahm die edlen Papierseiten heraus. Sein Blick fiel auf das Datum und er gefror. Er erkannte die Handschrift auf Anhieb. Elegante, akkurate Schriftzeichen breiteten sich auf dem Papier aus und schienen von sonnigen, unbeschwerten Tagen zu erzählen, aber auch von tiefer Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit. Das was hier aufgeschrieben worden war, musste nun ungefähr zwanzig Jahre her sein. Zwanzig Jahre und ein ganzes Leben. 

Atemlos flüsterte er:  
„Lan … Zhan, soll ich das wirklich… ich meine … darf ich das einfach so lesen?“

„Natürlich. Das ist mein Geschenk an dich.“

„ ...Ich…, ich ...“

Lan Wangji hatte es geschafft, ihm sämtliche Worte zu nehmen. Wie so oft. Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Er würde es nie. Er spürte wie seine Nase kribbelte. 

Er senkte schnell seinen Blick und fing an zu lesen und während er lass, sank er immer tiefer in die Vergangenheit und eine Melodie, süß und klar, stieg ihm zu Kopf wie das Lächeln des Kaisers und die Worte umhüllten ihn mit dem Duft von Sommer, Lotussamen und Mispeln. Der Text ließ die Szenerie von Bergen und Seen wieder aus dem Papier empor wachsen und gab schließlich den Blick frei, auf einen ganz in weiß gekleideten jungen Mann, der unter einem Baum seine Zither erklingen ließ und, wie für die menschliche Welt verloren, Worte und Noten zu Papier brachte. Eine Zeile nach der anderen. 

Und Wei Wuxian wurde Zeuge, wie der junge Mann mit sich haderte, mit sich kämpfte bis er die perfekten Worte und Noten gefunden hatte, wie er die Ordens - Regeln brach, um sich auf seine einzigartige Art und Weise ausdrücken zu können. Wei Wuxian erkannte das Lied und staunte wie ein kleines Kind darüber, dass sich sein Mann damals schon mit solchen Gedanken ganz allein herumgeschlagen hatte und darüber die Essenszeiten vergaß, bis sein Bruder ihn suchte und fand, in einer Zeit, in der andere bereits von Krieg und Rebellion sprachen. 

Nachdem er die Seiten verschlungen hatte, ließ Wei Wuxian seine Hand sinken und sah auf. Lan Wangjis bernsteinfarbener Blick ruhte auf ihm, offen und unverfälscht. Dann öffnete Lan Wangji wortlos seine Arme und Wei Wuxian warf sich ohne zu Zögern hinein, Lan Wangji schloss seine Arme um ihn und zusammen saßen sie still aneinandergeschmiegt unter dem sternenklaren Himmel.

Wei Wuxian presste sein Ohr gegen Lan Wangji, lauschte dem Herzschlag und genoss die Wärme in vollen Zügen. Dann spürte er plötzlich wie Lan Wangji seinen Kopf neigte und ihm einen Kuss ins Haar drückte:

„Alles Glück und Liebe zum Geburtstag, Wei Ying.“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Von Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian (Kurz: WangXian):

Herunterprasselnde Blüten umschmeicheln Jade  
in der träumerischen Erinnerung eines jungen Mannes  
Gusu erstrahlt noch einmal im jugendlichen Glanze

Ferne Gipfel, verborgen hinter Wolken, verankern schonungslos die Wahrheit  
über einen lang verstorbenen Geliebten und ein gefrorenes Herz lebt weiter

Der Regen zieht vorbei  
Die Mispeln sprießen überall  
Mit einem Bambuspaddel wirbel ich das Wasser auf, wen soll ich als nächstes ärgern?  
Jetzt kann ich all diesen bittersüßen Erinnerungen mit einem Lächeln begegnen

So war meine erste Liebe allein für dich bestimmt,  
Unmöglich diese verzehrende Sehnsucht zu verleugnen  
Nur für dich, spiele ich dieses Lied über Glück und Unglück  
Denn auch nach 1000 überstandene Katastrophen  
Bist du immer noch derselbe.

Du sagst was du denkst ohne die Wut zu fürchten,  
den Hass, der dich unbarmherzig verfolgt

Auf einem kleinen Boot treibe ich einen vernebelten Fluss herunter  
Anstatt der Sonne, erhellen nun Feuer die Stadt Yunping  
Ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden  
Doch es war nicht jene Nacht

3000 Regeln dieser banalen Welt wiegen nicht einen halben Krug Lächeln des Kaisers auf,  
Wer ist hier betrunken?  
Wangjis Saiten bleiben still  
Doch dieses rührende Gefühl ist so schwer zu verstehen

Zu diesem Wiedersehen benötigten wir nur einen Augen-Blick  
Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit mehr  
Auf meinen Ruf zu achten, wie in der Vergangenheit

Nur mit dir  
Will ich meine Leben verbringen bei Gesprächen über warmen Wein  
Nach 10 Jahren des Wünschens sind wir nun nicht mehr einsam

So war denn meine erste Liebe allein für dich bestimmt  
Unmöglich dieses brennende Verlangen zu verleugnen  
Nur für dich, summe ich dieses Lied über Glück und Unglück  
Denn selbst nach 1000 überstandenen Katastrophen  
Bist du unschuldig geblieben.


End file.
